Un pedazo de tarta esperando ser comido
by P0etess
Summary: Durante el amotinamiento en Desembarco del Rey, Sansa es salvada de ser violada gracias a Sandor Clegane, encontrando en él un inesperado aliado.


La tensión se había palpado durante todo el trayecto de la despedida real de la princesa Myrcella, quien partía hacia las lejanas y exóticas tierras de Dorne por orden de su tío, Lord Tyrion. La despedida fue amarga, Tommen no dejaba de llorar con infinita pena mientras que Joffrey lo desdeñaba con frialdad por este hecho. Tan ingrata le resultó su falta de delicadeza con su hermano pequeño en un momento tan delicado que tuvo el poco tino de ser ella quien lo desdeñara por burlarse de sus lágrimas. No fue un acierto por su parte provocarlo, pero sabía que no le pondría una mano encima fuera de los muros de su palacio y estando rodeados de miles de ojos curiosos… y así fue. Joffrey Baratheon tuvo que tragarse su rabieta de niño consentido y eso le produjo una satisfacción inconmensurable.

El camino de vuelta a palacio se le estaba haciendo eterno a causa de las miradas de reproche que les lanzaban los ciudadanos en medio de un silencio denso, acusador. El ambiente era incómodo, hostil y poco a poco, el silencio de la multitud se rompió con pequeños susurros exigiendo algo tan básico como era el pan. Aquello la conmovió, no sabía que pasaran tanta hambre, pero al observarlos con un poco más de detenimiento, contempló como bajo aquellas capas de suciedad, podredumbre y desesperanza habían cuerpos delgados, flácidos, castigados. ¿Por qué Joffrey no les daba de comer? No le costaría nada hacerlo. ¿Era acaso tanto su afán de hacer sufrir a los demás que hasta mataba de hambre a su pueblo?

De pronto, sus pensamientos se desvanecieron cuando a su no tan flamante prometido le lanzaron un proyectil en plena cara, dándole de lleno. Con sólo el olor que desprendía se hizo una idea bastante clara de qué cual era el contenido de lo que le lanzaron y en un segundo, un instante efímero como lo es un latido, supo que aquello iba a terminar muy mal.

Joffrey cumplió con creces sus temores.

— ¿¡QUIÉN HA SIDO!? ¡QUIERO AL HOMBRE QUE LO HA LANZADO! ¡ENCONTRARLE Y TRAÉDMELO! ¡MATADLOS! ¡MATADLOS! ¡MATADLOS A TODOS!

Con un horror mudo, vio como los guardias juramentados desenvainaron sus espadas y empezaron a blandirlas contra una muchedumbre que en seguida se enardeció y respondió al ataque, ocasionándose una revuelta en cuestión de segundos. Miembros caían al suelo entre alaridos desgarradores, la sangre salpicaba y se derramaba por doquier, los golpes resonaban como truenos en una noche de tormenta.

En menos tiempo aún, la revuelta se convirtió en una verdadera sinrazón. De pronto, todo el mundo era el enemigo y el pueblo también se atacó a sí mismo, golpeándose entre ellos y violando a pobres mujeres y niñas indefensas en medio de la acera, presas del frenesí y la adrenalina de la batalla, ofreciendo un espectáculo cuanto menos dantesco.

Sansa en su vida se había sentido tan asustada y sus temores quedaron confirmados cuando miró a su alrededor y, de pronto, no quedaba nadie de la familia real y no había ni rastro de las dos doncellas que la habían estado acompañando durante todo el camino. Se había quedado sola, desamparada, desprotegida en medio de aquella oleada de odio incontenible y trató desesperadamente abrirse paso, sin saber un destino, simplemente queriendo salir de allí como fuera.

Esquivó todo tipo de espectáculos horripilantes, como lo eran hombres con vida siendo mutilados, salvajes humillaciones públicas y asesinatos de todo tipo. Trató de no mirar en la medida de lo posible y corrió hacia lo que parecía ser una salida, albergando un pequeño rayo de esperanza de que fuera a salir ilesa después de todo, pero aquella pequeña chispa fue apagada cuando varios hombres aparecieron en su camino, tratando de bloquearle el paso.

Sansa en ese instante, supo que estaba perdida. En sus ojos enloquecidos vio el odio más puro y el salvajismo propio de las bestias. La odiaban, aún sin tener una razón, lo hacían. ¿Era porque no les había dado pan? ¡Les daría si lo tuviera! Ella era tan prisionera y desgraciada como ellos, ¿por qué la tomaban en su contra?

La pelirroja no quería enfrentarlos, no quería verse mezclada en todo aquel sufrimiento, así que corrió hacia dentro de aquel callejón con la esperanza de que la llevara a algún lugar donde pudiera ser protegida y con algo de suerte, llegar de vuelta al castillo, a salvo por una vez entre los muros de la que consideraba su prisión.

Sin embargo, sus esperanzas no se cumplieron, pues aquello era una pesebrera y no tenía salida. Pronto, uno de aquellos hombres que la seguían la atrapó por el brazo, marcándole los dedos con brusquedad, haciéndole daño. Presa del pánico y sin medir su reacción, lo abofeteó tratando de liberarse, pero él la abofeteó inmediatamente con tantísima fuerza que la hizo caer al suelo mientras una oleada de dolor invadía su rostro, aturdiéndola mientras el sabor de su propia sangre se deslizaba por su lengua.

Frenética, trató de arrastrarse y huir, pero llegaron los demás y la inmovilizaron con rapidez, dejándola sin escapatoria. No podía gritar, era tal la angustia y el terror que sentía que no podía hacer más que emitir pequeños gritos de dolor mientras lágrimas de impotencia acudían a sus ojos. Un sudor helado la recorrió y sintió su cuerpo tensarse cuando una voz a sus espaldas le susurró al oído, dejándole oler su pútrido aliento.

— ¿Alguna vez te han follado, chiquilla?

_"__No, por favor. Que me maten, pero que no me violen. Si me violan no tendré valor alguno y Joffrey me lo hará pagar."_

Fue un pensamiento estúpido y lo supo en cuanto le vino a la cabeza, pero fue todo en lo que pudo pensar en aquel momento. Las represalias de Joffrey la asustaban incluso más que aquellos hombres, aunque cuando le dieron la vuelta y empezaron a desgarrarle los ropajes y a asirle por las piernas, el pavor que sintió superó todo el miedo que alguna vez habría llegado a sentir en su vida.

_"__Por favor, quiero desmayarme. No quiero vivir esto. Por favor, por favor..."_

Cuando el hombre que estaba entre sus piernas se desabrochó los pantalones dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran y le quemaran las mejillas, mientras la humillación y el miedo le estrujaban el corazón. El nudo que sintió en la garganta fue tal que apenas pudo seguir emitiendo lastimeros gemidos cuando en realidad quería suplicar por una piedad que sabía que no llegaría. Perdió toda esperanza y justo cuando se disponía a cerrar los ojos y aceptar aquel penoso destino, su suerte cambió gracias a un salvador inesperado.

Sandor Clegane, con la furia y la destreza de mil Capas Doradas, los mató a todos frente a ella en cuestión de segundos, acabando con su tormento en menos de lo que tardó en parpadear. Su rostro quemado desde abajo tenía una perspectiva aterradora, pero cuando dirigió su mirada hacia ella se sintió a salvo y protegida por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo.

— Ya ha pasado, pajarito. Ya ha pasado.

No dudó en aceptar la mano que le ofrecía y dejó que la cargara como un fardo hacia la protección de los muros de palacio. En aquel momento, meciéndose bajo su agarre con el vaivén de sus bruscos pasos, comprendió que le debía la vida… que se lo debía todo.

Quizás, para agradecérselo, podría cantarle una canción algún día, si aún la quería.


End file.
